S@täń
One thing: this creepypasta is a work of fiction, belonging to my intensely dark soul. Drop a comment if you wish, but this will be unfinished because my battery is low. Hello. I'm like everyone else on this epic game called Roblox, my username is CharlieCharlie62. Anyways, usually I don't like giving out any of my Roblox personal information, like email and password, and it's all because of "S@täń", a hacker on Roblox. The story dates back to when I had only been a member for 2 months, and I was still learning the ropes. I enjoyed playing games, like parkour games and tycoon games, sometimes even trying out horror games just to challenge myself after everyone on Roblox started following my YouTube account, and started making fan challenges, uploading and sharing scary games for me to try out. One of them was asking me to go to this game, a very odd-looking and untrustworthy one called "Hell's Playground Fun". Quickly and brave, I entered the game. I got this sudden queasy feeling as I was the only player in the game, and there were just demons all over the place, and there were Roblox faces with only a gaping mouth with sharp, shark-like teeth. The whole entire game was red, and I got afraid, and I usually didn't. I decided to explore for a while longer, and hoped someone would also join this game and keep me company. No one joined for 15 minutes. Until "S@täń" came. He claimed to be a friend of Satan, Satan himself. He was a creepy person, someone who was about to throw my whole world into turmoil. I noticed the word "S@täń" appear in the leaderboard, and I hoped this person wasn't a hacker. Ignoring the fact my fingers were shaking, I began typing a message in the typing box where the chatbox was. All I typed was, "Hello?". Just then, a response came, from "S@täń". "Hello." I just stared at the message for a few seconds, and eventually minutes, and then another message popped up. It seemed almost impossible for a user like this to actually be a user, to actually be able to type. "Are you scared? If so, I can fix up this game a bit." I placed my fingers on my keyboard and began typing, my heart racing. "I'm really scared. What the crap is wrong with this world?" "I'm the creator. I listen to everyone's suggestions. Don't worry, this is only a game." I stared at "S@täń"'s message for a few moments, and noticed that "this is only a game" turned to blood, and suddenly a giant Roblox demon head appeared in the middle of my computer screen, and then the game crashed. I looked at my profile and realized that everything on it was blood-red, and my character's head was replaced with a demon head with blood dripping from its teeth and eyes. My username had been changed somehow to "M@gïçäłłÿ Ïñßæñ". All my games I had created, ones that had tons of likes and hardly any dislikes, had been changed. The names were just "DÏË". When I entered them, nothing was the same.Category:Unfinished Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits